


Disadvantaged

by shinsouaizawa



Series: Black Bulls Origins [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Homeless Finral, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: A homeless Finral doesn't get selected during the magic knights entrance exam; then he walks into the Captain of the Black Bulls.The story of Finral.
Series: Black Bulls Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Disadvantaged

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral

Finral had flunked hard during the combat section of the magic knights entrance exam. Although he wasn't completely useless with his magic, having used it to sneak out of the house on various occasions over the years, he'd never had anyone willing to teach him how to use it properly.

There was also the fact that with not using the Vaude name he was immediately looked down upon for not being of a noble family.

During the selection he was not chosen to join any squad and the realisation left him feeling broken.

He’d hoped that being selected would give him somewhere he could finally call home, with squadmates that could become his friends, but all of that was gone the second no one raised their hand.

What the hell was he going to do?

He hadn’t planned ahead despite never believing he would be good enough to be selected in the first place meaning that with a gurgling stomach and storm on the way he was out of options.

And then he walked straight into the leader of the Black Bulls.

His eyes widened as he quickly backed away, dropping into a bow.

“I’m so sorry, Sir.”

The Captain lit up a cigarette.

“What was your name again?”

“Uhhh, Finral Va- uh, Roulacase, Sir.”

A furrowed eyebrow followed but the taller man seemed to pay it no mind.

“What are you still doing here, it’s been hours, they don’t let you try again you know?”

He was painfully aware of that.

“Yes, Sir, I-I know, Sir.”

“Then you didn’t answer my question.”

He took a breath.

“You know, you got knocked out before you could really show us what you can do. You have Spatial Magic, right, I’ve always been curious about how that stuff works, could you take me back to base?”

“Oh I can only teleport to places I’ve been before.”

“Which are?”

“Which are here, and uhhh… Tota.”

“Tota?” The Captain seemed to really be paying attention now. “You came all the way here from Tota? What were you doing there in the first place because no offence, but you don’t exactly look the type to be living there?”

Damn.

“A friend of mine in another squad was telling me about a family out in Tota, he has his eye on the youngest when he eventually comes of age to attend the entrance exam, wants to make him a member of the Golden Dawn. Apparently though, they kicked out their eldest son from the noble line, kind of a wild thing to do in this day and age, funnily enough he’d probably be around the same age as you.”

He froze, unsure of what he could possibly say in reply.

“So, you wouldn’t happen to know him would you, someone with the surname Vaude?”

He shook his head.

“But you said your name was what again?”

“Roulacase, Sir.”

“It’s a nice name.”

Finral smiled.

“It was my Mother’s.”

The Captain actually seemed to smile too.

“Look kid I’ll be straight with ya’, if I were to leave would you have anywhere to stay for the night?”

He sighed before wordlessly shaking his head, trying not to drown in the shame of so obviously being found out.

The Captain flicked away his cigarette.

“Then I guess you’re just going to have to deal with joining the worst of the magic knights squads, sorry about that but I don’t think Willy or Fuego are gonna’ want you on theirs.”

His eyes widened in disbelief of what he was hearing, surely he was mistaken.

“But- but I didn’t pass?”

The Captain shrugged.

“Who cares, everyone ignores us anyway, I doubt anyone would even notice you showing up on the squad. And anyway, I can’t make use of this Spatial Magic of yours if I don’t take you to the base so it kills two birds with one stone. The idea of being able to just teleport to and from the Royal Capital without having to travel all that way sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me.”

“Thank you.” His voice was small showing how overwhelmed he felt.

“Ehhh don’t thank me yet, you haven’t seen how terrible my squad is.”

“Still, thank you.”

The Captain shot him a smile.

“It’s no trouble, now come on, we should try and get back before nightfall, I really don’t want to spend money having to stop at some rundown town on the way.”


End file.
